Honest Ben 10 Trailer
by SoniCanvas
Summary: WARNING! The following trailer has been rated S for SPOILERS. Viewer discretion is advised.


From the creative minds that brings your childhood into hardcore thrills and spills of action...

Comes a living franchised TV series where alien is in fashion and the term "Overpowered" is out of this world.

I'm serious. Look at how many little kids wanted to dress like aliens because of this show.

Ben 10

Whoa, his name got some rhyme into it.

Meet Ben Tennyson, literally translated as Ben the ten-year-old kid, who had to spent the rest of his summer on cross-country travel with his cousin in his grandpa's RV with all the rust beneath it yet it can still reliable with JET THRUSTERS!

[shows Rustbucket jet thruster]

And

REMOTE CONTROL!

[Shows Grandpa Max using his remote control to drive Rustbucket]

Until one day where he found an extraterrestrial watch he could never take off...

...for one year and wear it again when he aged 16 because why not?

[Shows Ben holding Omnitrix which has been buried within his toys in self-doubt]

I know you hate it, but the crowd had spoken. Sorry, Ben.

Strap in for an adventure where aliens and mad scientists are ready to die to get the green watch as Ben tried to defend it with his life.

Like...

Choosing Heatblast to start a fire.

[Shows Heatblast flamethrowing the campfire]

Choosing Ripjaws for fishing and sleeping underwater without snoring noises.

[Shows Ripjaws sleeping underwater]

Choosing XLR8 to finish his daily chores.

[Shows Grandpa Max says "Don't use your powers, Ben!"]

Ooooookaaaaay...

choosing XLR8 for...cutting lines in waterpark?

[Shows XLR8 speeding around trying waterpark slides]

And...

Going alien to fulfill his sweet tooth cravings.

[Shows montages of Ben switching between Fourarms grabbing cones of ice cream Diamondhead funneling slurpees, and Grey Matter swimming in pool of candies and munching a big piece of cake]

Dude, can you at least keep it low-profile?

[Shows Ben catching cold for being trapped inside ice cream truck]

Riiiight. You're a ten-year-old millenial.

Buckle up for an adventure that involves Ben traveling in vehicles.

Such as,

[Shows Ructbucket] this RV,

[Shows Kevin's car] this demolition derby car,

[Shows spaceships] spaceships,

And,

[Shows Rook's 2-in-1 vehicle] a spaceship disguising as a box truck.

Hold your horses.

If Ben can turn into hundreds of aliens that lived in entire universe and aliens lived in different terrains and different elements that form their atmosphere, how could they still breathe oxygen? Does that mean he would suffocate from oxygen poisoning? How about other aliens that lived in Undertown? Those who were not carbon-based cretures would also suffocated and died.

Why did Vilgax have to hold his breath with Ben in zero gravity chamber?

That makes no sense for extraterrestrial-based Sci-Fi, but this is Ben 10 we are talking about.

In the universe where aliens and humans can live together in harmony, watch as Ben...

Randomly turned into an alien he never wanted like rolling a gacha machine.

[Shows Ben saying "it feels like this watch has a bad intention"]

His timer stops faster than the Omnitrix can charge.

[Shows Ben keeps falling down his face when his alien time runs out]

Switching partners from a cousin who is always ahead of him to a complete "by the book" Rook.

[Shows Gwen, Kevin, and Rook]

Get it?

Rook? Short for Rookie?

Fighting villains from the greatest villain in entire universe to...

[Shows Steam Smythe]

...this steampunk guy

[Shows King Koil]

...this lizard man whose name sounded like a towel or tile brand.

And...

[shows Timbuktu]

...this guy?

damn, these guys are friggin' lame.

The reboots tried too hard to make something fresh, it turns bad. If I can choose between two worst adaptations, I would choose Omniverse.

Starring:

Where have you Ben?(Ben)

She's an Anodite, AAAANODITE!(Gwen)

Maximum effort to totally Maxed out of brain(Grandpa Max)

Hentai Alien(Vilgax)

The Omnitrix Slap

Pop culture references

SMOOOOOOOOTHIEEEEEES

Bad puns

Crossovers

Live action movies that they tried to connect to whole franchise

Super Fan game shows

Ben's Lovers(Kai, Esther, Julie, Ethea, Princess Luma)

Sumo Slammers

Alien fillers

And...

The only guy who is discarded from 2016 Reboot(Kevin)

Tennyson: A Star Wars Story


End file.
